With the availability of ten years data in the Monroe County Cumulative Psychiatric Case Register several interrelated studies on suicide, suicide attempts and mortality are proposed. The objectives of the studies are: (1) the epidemiology of suicide in Monroe County over a period of ten years (January 1, 1961, through December 31, 1970); (2) the epidemiology of suicide attempts in Monroe County; (3) the mortality experience regarding all causes of death of that population identified as having had a suicide attempt during the ten year period; (4) a study of suicides and suicide attempts in a population referred to the Monroe County Mental Health Clinic for Courts and Probation Departments and (5) the relationship between accidental deaths and suicide in a psychiatric population as compared to such deaths in the general population. These studies will be systematically undertaken over a period of three years by the Division of Preventive and Social Psychiatry of the Department of Psychiatry.